


July 2008 Fic BIts

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requests from July 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	July 2008 Fic BIts

He could feel nothing of the physical world, but his consciousness was everywhere at once, seeking the connections once belonging to it. Those of his race shunned him, actively pushing him away, save that of his brother who laughingly taunted him to come forward, accept his fate.

He recoiled, not wishing to comply with anything his twisted trickster of a brother might wish for him, retreated into the bonds of his second world.

All around was misery, loneliness, madness. The last, so strong in one who had promised him never to let him be alone became his focus. He drew close, tightening his consciousness to that one person, until that one was fully within his protection.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce could not contain the gasp fully as his mind flared open, showing him the events around him in otherworldly detail. The feeling of someone...someone that was like a twin to his soul in ways...there within him was a comfort after the initial urge to reject it.

He was no longer lost in madness, and J'onn was no longer lost to him.

They were one, and would overcome the odds stacked against them.

* * *

Garth knew he would die, as he had seen Charlie die. He was in the water, but it did not help.

Consciousness fled, only to be drawn back by strong arms pulling him from the sea. He needed the water, but the arms would not relent.

Timeless agony. Too cold, lost. Pain, ebbing like the tide. It came, it forced him under its waves, leaving him helpless.

No air reaching him. So close to the edge, almost falling over, leaving all he held dear behind.

No air. Just thickness, dry, grating sand. He would die. Alone, cold, lost in the thick grit around him. 

Timeless agony written in the sand that kept him from the sea. 

Those arms lifted him again, and then he knew nothing.

* * *

He used the keys to let himself in, smiling as he saw Roy flinch and shift away as far as he could get. Considering his ankles were bound to the welded-in-place cot, that wasn't far at all.

"Mine, 'mano. All mine now."

"Dick...Robbie, don't..."

Dick cleared the floor in a rush of speed, his hand swinging and making blood spill from the split in Roy's lip.

"Don't ever call me that." Dick ran his hand through the shaggy red hair. "It'll be okay, Roy. You'll see." He drew out a small vial of dust, contemplating it, and then the mostly nude form of his prize. "I can even make it easy for you, Roy. A little something I took from Ivy..."

Roy closed his eyes against the tears, and prayed.

* * *

Dick found Roy's hand between them as they sat on the pew. They were paying nominal attention as Kyle and Connor said their vows to one another, trying not to be too nervous, since Kyle had been a Titan and Titan wedding always had interesting results.

But the idea that Roy's little brother and the junior Green Lantern were officially making it real between them had preyed on both senior Titans' minds. Dick was gun shy on weddings, and Roy...Roy had issues whenever the idea that someone might want to be with him the rest of his life were concerned.

Dick turned to look at Roy, just to see how he was doing, and found Roy looking back at him. In that moment, as the preacher was saying the last of the ceremony, both of them knew they'd never need a wedding to finalize what they were, what they had.

Their hands squeezed on one another and they turned back to see Kyle kiss Connor thoroughly.

Let everyone celebrate their union; Dick and Roy would have theirs for all time too.

* * *

_New Frontier Elseworld_

"Not like they'll do any good," the American soldier snorted, dropping the paper so the Brit could have it again.

"Looks as if they did bit of a fine job with this mess."

The American shrugged. "Call me a cynic, but that much power in one place at one time is bound to implode."

The Brit sighed, and nodded. "Like as you're right, Slade."

"So, you keep up on it for me while I do this program, and keep an eye on Addie and Grant for me."

"As if you need to say it, old friend." Wintergreen smiled, then watched him go as the doctors said they were ready to begin the tests.

* * *

"You're always here."

Roy looked at the quiet man when he heard the words, and nodded slowly.

"I don't know how not to be," he told Tim, before scanning the sky again. He was always looking, hoping.

"Promised him?"

Roy sighed softly. "Start of it...when that blast hit him and he vanished, I knew I had to watch over you, Tim."

"Start only?"

Tim watched as Roy brought his full attention back from lost horizons and focused on him. 

"Now I watch over you because you're my friend."

"Okay." Tim could live with that, and they'd both keep waiting for Dick to come home.

* * *

They were supposed to be forever.

Seemed so right at fifteen to make that promise.

Looking back from seventeen, Cissie decided those kind of promises were just meant to break. It left her wondering if all human relationships were so fragile, if the only thing out there for her was disappointment in those who were supposed to mean everything to her.

Watching Cassie wreck her life so thoroughly, though, convinced the archer she had gotten off lucky with her lesson.

It didn't stop her from letting the sobbing Wonder Girl in for ice cream after a break-up with Kara though.

* * *

Slade could not help the smirk as he passed the wealthy man, his escort perfectly debonair on his arm. They were at a swank charity ball, Bruce Wayne was fuming, Selina was glowing, and there wasn't a damn thing the Bat could do about it.

The mercenary was rather enjoying himself, the company of the thief, and the tell-tale flickers of annoyance in Wayne's mannerisms.

Apparently, Selina's plan to settle her jealous grievances had fringe benefits other than her very enjoyable company.

Only, as with so many things in his life, it was not destined to stay that way, as one particular Bird made her way into things and took up Wayne's arm.

It seemed Wayne had done research of his own when it came to settling scores.

* * *

Selina turned to make sure she had eluded the Bat, and came back around to continue home...only to find herself eye to eye with a long-missing hero of Gotham.

"Well, if it isn't the little bird. Come home to the nest now?" Selina purred. She wished for better light, wished the moon would make and appearance through the clouds of pollution, so Selina could see her age-mate better. She'd heard rumors, rumors that the Canary had broken her wings forever.

"If I have, I'd say you're a wonderful welcome home present." The bird-themed vigilante moved, and Selina reacted, but it ended with the cat-burglar down and cuffed for the police. "Though, I thought they were supposed to be given to me, not to the police," Dinah cheerfully told her.

Selina just purred. No broken wings on that one...and life would be interesting as soon as she got free.

* * *

Sometimes, Hal knew his need for redemption drove him to insane things.

When he came back from the dead, it really didn't stop him from looking. Yes, he had paid. No, he wasn't fully responsible. 

Didn't change the guilt he hid in his heart, or the fact it was the loss of Bruce's full respect that still hurt.

So when a mission led him into Gotham again, and he was met by Batgirl instead of the Bat, he tried not to take it personally.

And wound up wanting to buy the Bat a cake for what the conniver had done. Because in meeting Cass, in learning of her past, Hal began to see redemption was not as elusive as he had made it in his head.

All it took to show him that was the hours he spent convincing Batgirl that she wasn't guilty of the things she carried in her heart.

* * *

Dick's eyes never left the too-shallow rise and fall of the chest of the patient in the bed. He wasn't sure how he had gotten here, wasn't sure of anything but the thoughts jumbling in his head, and the tears on his cheeks.

Any one breath might be the last.

Any of them might be the end of any hope Dick might ever have possessed.

Without Roy knowing that Dick was sorry, that Dick loved him, life would not be worth it.

Dick cursed himself for the fool he was, for not swallowing his fear and his pride.

He should have told Roy he still loved him; instead he'd stayed apart. He should have said how badly he missed him, not pretended it was all fine.

He needed to know that Roy knew all this, that they were fine.

So Dick watched every rise and fall, knowing if the breathing ended, that he would wish to stop as well.

* * *

_Kingdom Come_

In rebuilding a world, in nurturing new ways, and expecting new life, Kal learned what it was to smile again.

Diana, putting aside the Warrior for the Mother, at least temporarily, learned to take joy again.

It had been a hard time of work, to get the world back on track, but every step forward was worth it, for them to shine with the bright life they had once possessed.

And when Kal laughed, long and loud, at the way their son possessively held onto Diana's tresses, the Amazon knew in her soul that healing was there for them all.

* * *

"I can't be like you. I need the shadows to be who I am."

"I can't follow you there. It cuts apart who I am."

The two men regarded one another, and there was tension. Then the darker of them spoke again.

"The sun causes the shadows, and without the shadows..."

"How could the sun be so bright?" the other replied softly.

"We understand each other."

"We can do this."

* * *

Blue eyes met blue, one face frowning in consternation, the other set in grim determination. It was the human who turned away first, continuing to deliver his notes on the latest imbroglio between Young Justice and Old Justice.

"Though Robin continued to perform adequately, my observations indicate the clone continues..." He had to stop mid-word as Clark, again, interrupted him with a throat clearing. "What is it, Clark? If you cannot be quiet while I wrap up my case notes...go wait in the manor."

"How can I, Bruce?" Clark's voice was quietly hurt, implying a deeper connection to the clone than Bruce had suspected, given the visual evidence. "When you say that in the very same voice Lex says 'The Alien'?"

* * *

Roy really hadn't known what to say or do when it came to introducing Lian to the rest of his 'family' once Dick had helped bring her home.

If he was really honest with himself, it had slipped his mind.

It wasn't like he was speaking to Ollie all that often.

But not telling Dinah? Or Hal, even?

Not his brightest moment, and he would plead to the end of his days that it had been lost in all the rush of getting used to being a dad.

The three of them showing up on his doorstep in civvies was all the warning he got, courtesy of a ring-express. 

"Boy-o, since when do I have to hear through the Bat that you have a...oh Roy, she's gorgeous!" Dinah stopped her chastisement mid-sentence as Roy moved aside and let her see the little red-headed girl.

"You're lucky she's got a short attention span," Hal murmured about Dinah to Roy. "We've caught earfuls."

"Sorry..." Roy managed, before accepting the shoulder claps and back pats from the men, while Dinah cooed at, held, and generally bonded with the baby. It gave Roy a precious memory to add to the first time he'd ever seen Lian...that of his favorite woman holding his favorite girl.

* * *

Pull the mask on, knowing that Mom would be so angry to see her do this. Look up into the mirror, and wonder, for just a minute, if she'd ever be the Black Cat...and know that she's happier with the role as Scarlet Spider.

Smooth the uniform shirt down, and look closely at the way she disappears, becoming Spidergirl. Mom and Dad have their issues, but she was born to this. Great power and responsibility, heritage and legacy.

Clipping the gauntlets in place, he looks up into the mirror, and nods to himself. Necessary evils and necessary means, he reminds himself, preparing to deal with one more of Fisk's outstanding problems. He's made Black Tarantula over into something more potent, and feels the rightful pride in it.

* * *

"Don't."

Fabian heard her voice, looked at the man that dangled by his throat in his hand, and calculated. On the one hand, this miscreant needed to pay the ultimate price for trying to betray him.

On the other, that was May, his intended.

If he killed, that would be one more bridge burnt between them.

Slowly, Fabian set the man down, then knocked him toward May with a staggering blow.

"Then take him off my streets."

Their eyes met, just a moment, and then Fabian left, rewarded by the sigh of relief that he could believe was more for not losing him, than for the miscreant still being alive.

* * *

It was almost like touching a well-made deer skin hide, the velvet texture caressing his fingers as he ran a hand down the back of his lover. One hand locked at the sharp protuberance of a hip covered in that velveteen texture, the other slid back up, feeling the nap rub awkwardly under his skin, disturbed from its usual pattern. 

At the shoulder, the fingers curled over thin, deceptively strong bones and muscle corded tight with a hard life. Then, he could just lose himself inside his lover, breathing the scent of brimstone, feeling the velvet-like skin against himself, and tasting the trickle of sweat that came when his lover was pushed to the breaking point. 

Amidst quiet German pleas and protests of faith, they both would come and tumble down in the bed, the smaller fuzzy-elf tucked firmly inside the safe arms of his lover for the night.


End file.
